A Crow to a Raven
by Emerald Ryuu Feather
Summary: Zevran has always been a crow. When one of his targets gives him a chance to change will he take it? Will he join the light forever? Will the last Grey Wardens survive? Please read? Please review so i can make it better! Yaoi and smut warrning!


A/N: First I own nothing, absolutely nothing, doddle squat! BioWare owns Dragon Age: Origins. I just own a copy of the game and the other two as well! Second this is Yaoi (boy on boy). This is my favorite relationship in Dragon Age: Origins; Zevran/Male Dalish Warden. I like a little yaoi fantasy mix! Any way, hope you enjoy the story! Again I own nothing! I will try to stay close to the story line of the game, but can't promise all of the story will. Have fun! (Log in before reviewing! Trust me it'll help! _)

Chapter one: The Past and Present.

The newest Grey Warden of Ferelden and one of the last, me I am Shadow. I was a Dalish hunter, me and my clan mate Tamlen had been out hunting when three Shems had run into us. It was the beginning to a long and hard journey that would separate me from all that I knew and loved.

(soon-to-be-Warden pov)

The first one fell back falling onto his butt after coming face to face with Tamlens' bow. "It's a Dalish!" He exclaimed pointing at Tamlen as the other two skidded to a stop beside him. "Y-you have n-no right… to stop us. Let us pass, Elf!" one of the other two stuttered, Tamlen let out a snort his steel grey eyes glittered in hate "oh, really? Well we will see about that. "

"Ha! Unless you are going to sprout wing and sore into the sky, I would say you're going to stay right were you are." I mocked as I stepped from the shadows behind Tamlen my twin daggers ready to leap into a human heart if a threat arose.

Tamlen let a smile grace his lips "That is a good point, but seeing a Shem with wings would be vary odd. I found these ones lurking in the bushes. Bandits no doubt, what do you say we do, lethallin?" His voice laced with amusement.

Well you three why are you this close to our camp?" I asked the freighted Shems that were quivering in fear. "You don't even belong in the forest, most Shems fear it." My amusement was rising, these Shems were pathetic!

"L-look… we didn't come here to be trouble. We just found a cave…" the third said wanting out of the corner he was trapped in the second perked up on that note "Yes, a cave to the west, with ruins like I've never seen!"

"I'd like to see these ruins." I was amused; the Shems must be crazed. I looked at Tamlen I couldn't help but look at his lethal frame, and short blond hair, his beautiful grey eyes twinkled with laugher. "So would I. I never heard of caves in this part of the forest, have you, lethallin?" I shook my head. My black hair had two braids framing my face other than that I kept it down, some of it got in my line of sight I flicked my head to the side, flinging the strands of hair over my shoulder. "Not at all, Tamlen"

"Wait we found this… here." One of the humans held out a flat stone with carvings etched onto it. I raised my daggers as Tamlen lowered his bow to take the stone "Is this elvish! Written elvish!" My eyes widened I lowered my daggers slightly to look at the carving closer "Are you sure, Tamlen!" "I've seen similar writing on the keepers scrolls." His head snapped up from the carvings "This is all? You don't have any more?"

"N-no, we didn't get far into the cave! There was a demon with, huge fangs and black eyes!"

"Superstitious shems, you probably woke up a bear!" He looked over to me "what do you say Shadow, do we let them go?" I stiffened when he said my name. He almost never did, so when he did I held it close. "We've scared them enough, they won't bother us." I hoped he wouldn't notice how I stiffened. Even if most people didn't care about who was in bed with who a male same sex relationship was not conmen, and I feared rejection, greatly. "Alright, run back to your village, and don't come back till we Dalish have gone!"

After the Shemlen had run away out of the fright of Tamlen and I, he turned to me, bow secured in its harness on his back. "Shall we see if there is truth to their story?" I had turned to head back to camp to see if our keeper wanted to investigate, I slowly turned back to Tamlen "we should inform the keeper first though." Black eyes meet grey "We _should_ see if there's something worth while first!" My gaze flickered down a small blush tainting my pale completion, my eyes quickly shot up hoping to the gods Tamlen didn't see anything.

"Well then, they said it was to the west, right?" a cocky grin pulled my lips "I bet you I can kill the _"Demon" _before you!"

"You're on!" Tamlen bounded away along in a western path with me at his side matching him stride for stride. The only thing that stopped us on the way to the cave, the Shems had spoken of, were two wolves. Not much of a challenge after we had killed them I saw why they had attacked, a dead halla laid in the path. I sent a pray up to the goddess of the halla, we were then back on our way finally coming to a bend we ran around it to see a path leading down to a cave entrance, with ancient broken arch ways lining the path, a unsettled felling crept to the front of my mind.

"What if this if this is a trap?" I suddenly didn't like this cave and now that I thought about it this "Demon" didn't sound like a bear. Tamlen rolled his eyes "Always too careful, Shadow" he chuckled at the irony of the statement I blushed "This cave makes me uneasy and now that I think of it so does the Shems demon!" I looked away from Tamlen and mumbled "I don't want you to get hurt. That alone would kill me."

His hands cupped my face forcing me to look at him "Shadow, I… What did you mean by that?" I looked at his eyes then his lips then his eyes again "I don't want to put you in harms way and watch you get hurt or… killed. I know you don't fell this way about me but I… I love you." Tears had started to well up in my eyes then pore down my checks as I sobbed in front of Tamlen.

I backed away and hugged my self turning my face away from him resting my chin on my collarbone, had I been looking at Tamlen I would have seen a blush rise onto his softly tanned skin and a smile play at his lips "Please stop crying, your sobs break my heart. Shadow if you had just told me I would not have rejected you and if you ask I still won't"

My arms slipped from my chest my eyes wide I looked at Tamlens perfect face the strong jaw line, the full soft lips, his nicely built frame. This could all be mine if only I ask for it? He would claim me if I submitted to his only desire for permission? "Ask anything of me! I'll do it if it means to stop your tears and prove my affections! You say you love me and I love you, but you control this, do you want a relationship between us?"

I looked at him lustful thoughts played in my head concerning that sinful body. "so if I were to ask you to ..." a rosy blush coated my checks and neck "C-claim me?" I was sure my face was totally red by now, and it wasn't helping that Tamlen was looking at me so intently. His eyes traveled lower "If it's what you want, I could claim all of you right here and right now." He stalked closer like a cat to a mouse. He pulled me to him wrapping his arms around my waist and nipping the conjecture of my neck and shoulder making a whimper fall from my lips "Tell me Shadow, do you want me? Do you want this?" Tamlen sounded lustful and had growled the entire sentence with want and need, just to make sure I knew he ground his hip into mine causing a strangled moan. "Y-yes I… I want you! Please don't make me beg!"

Tamlen striped the leather armor off my chest his eyes roaming over the hairless expanse of flesh. "Tamlen w-what are you doing?" I knew but would Tamlen really…? My little thought was cut off. Soon the hands moved lower "Tamlen! Y-you don't h-have to do t-that!" I was panting, and totaly confused. "If you want we can s-stop." He wanted Tamlen _badly_ but he wasn't sure he could just let Tamlen do this to him self_**.**_"N-not that um..! I want you but…" Shadows ramblings were cut off with a burning kiss on his lips. Tamlen pulled away "It's alright Shadow if you don not want to I'll wait as long as it takes."

My eyes meet his, what I saw made me nearly cry. A mixture of sadness, lust, and relief. "I am sorry." I whimpered my eyes went to the ground. "Shadow it's not your fault this is a… new development" blackness, flashes of a mirror Tamlen touching it then nothing black is everything again.

A/N: look, I know it says Zev/male Dalish elf, but if I'm going to write I'm going to write from the beginning! It will get better, I promise!


End file.
